User talk:Xelestial
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 14:18, 29 July 2011 :Thank you! Xelestial (talk) 02:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki by sharing some of your awesomeness with us. ^Edited for accuracy. Quirkynature (talk) 02:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding a section I'm not sure if you figured this out by now, but you can add a section by adding =, e.g.: Section 1 Section 1.1 Section 1.1.2 Section 2 Wikipedia has a help page on sections if you want more information. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 03:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't taken the time to figure it out yet. Thank you! I will use this knowledge for good :) Xelestial (talk) 03:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Anders, Justice and Hawke Just imagine it. *Justice: YOU WILL FEEL JUSTICE'S BURN! *Hawke: Oh Anders you're not that good... Tommyspa (talk) 01:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and sorry/you're welcome. :P Tommyspa (talk) 01:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Juicy Gossip! Hey Xelestial, I heard you were a games journalist, and have read your thread. You may already know these things, but if you haven't, I thought you may be interested in them. I've included these in a blog post, but I'll list them here as well: * It is "absolutely possible" that we will see both Hawke and The Warden again. * We will see Sister Nightingale again, "sooner than we think". * Morrigan is an absolutely critical character, and it is "very likely" that we will hear of or encounter both her and the Warden once again. * Future time spent in Kirkwall will be short-lived, as the devs don't want to spend too much time in an area which has been thoroughly explored. * We will see other cities in the Free Marches such as Starkhaven. * Sandal is a "pretty special" character, and fans will "have to see" what happens in relation to his prophecy. Kind regards, '''KC. | talk 18:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Strike that, just read your blog :] KC. | talk 18:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Legacy dialogue Yeah, I think it's hard to know what the triggers are exactly because there are so many variables. I'll look for more dialogue on Sunday but I'm going to London tomorrow so I'll probably be on the road for most of the day. Good work so far though! :] PS. I've made a news post with new DA info, if you're interested. KC. | talk 18:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Great, I'll check it out. Guess the DA wiki will have do without for a few more days! I'll get a little more done though. Xelestial (talk) 18:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Update: No problem. I'm free for the rest of the week until Friday, so I'll probably get a lot done. Great work with Anders btw :] KC. | talk 15:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) In order to avoid confusion and conflicting edits, I've created these lists on both our talk pages: * Anders * Aveline * Bethany * Carver * Fenris * Isabela * Merrill * Sebastian * Varric Just tick/cross off the characters if you complete their Legacy dialogue (you can do this on either talk page, I'll check both). If your in the process of adding dialogue to a character, add this tick: . I figure that this way we'll reduce the chance of wasting our time making the same edits :] KC. | talk 17:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. That's great that they've agreed to help. Is it FluffyNinjaLlama by any chance? :P KC. | talk 17:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd add the Anders insanity banter to the remarks section of all character. Regarding that, I was thinking that we should finish the "principle" dialogue first and add remarks and such later. Thoughts? KC. | talk 14:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Phew! Long project, and there's still some remarks/Hawke dialogue that need completing, but we've completed the "principal" dialogue so I'm pleased to call this project a success. Good work, partner ;) KC. | talk 14:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey, it was a joint effort! It would have been hell trying to figure out the conditions and drifting through the remarks without your help! Now I guess we wait for the next DLC :P KC. | talk 18:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Preview button Hey there, I noticed all the great work you've been doing of late and just wanted to point out a feature that might make it a little easier for you in the future. Before you hit the publish button, you can hit the preview button right next to it. This (as the title suggests) gives you a chance to see what your edits will look like without having to store your edits in the page history. Keep up the good work! 00:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know about it. That particular day I was in a hurry and I kept thinking I had it all correct since I had typed it in Notepad previously, and then I kept having to change it... and I'm sorry I screwed up the edit history, but I will try to use the preview button more in the future. Xelestial (talk) 13:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Help me post this news I don't know how or where to post this on my own but I haven't seen it on the wiki yet and I was hoping you could post it for me. I found an interview of Felicia Day talking to GT.TV and it shows some clips of her character Tallis during a fight. Here's a link to the full story:D http://biowarefans.com/2011/09/new-dragon-age-2-dlc-announced-mark-of-the-assassin/ --IamBubby (talk) 03:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help, it was much appreciated:D --IamBubby (talk) 05:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mark of the Assassin I'd love to, but haven't played the DLC yet and won't have a steady internet connection for a few weeks (long story ). Feel free to start without me (that goes for anyone else reading this), and I'll try and fill in any gaps when I'm back in business 20:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Almost. Zechs is a clone of the dude in my avatar: Char Aznable, the original Red Comet. Source of the 'Red things go faster' meme, to an extent. Theme song. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :UC Gundam has always been my favorite. I'd prefer having a Norris Packard avatar (because he's a non-newtype ace), but there's very few pics of him on the internet. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that's Packard alright. He himself is a bit... haggard... but he's an excellent pilot, his sense of loyalty is overwhelming, and unlike most of the antagonists in the Gundam franchise, there's a serious depth about him. His sacrifice in the last episode of 08th MS explains what I mean (trying not to spoil it or anything in case you want to watch it yourself). ::Plus, the Gouf is very aesthetically pleasing, IMHO. Better than the unnecessarily flamboyant RX-78, anyway. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Corypheus/Architect topic Hey! When you get to computer, read those posts about Corypheus and Architect again.I'm sure I addressed to you in a reply about imagining, and I think you misread something. Laters! I'm off to bed! It's 5AM here! Cheers! Markurion (talk) 03:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome back! Thanks Xelest! Great job with the MotA dialogue by the way, you and D-day seem to have covered most of the work, but if I see any cracks I'll try and fill them in. Thanks again! 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE 2 Cent I'm not offended at all. And you're right, I do get abrasive sometimes, though I try very hard to avoid that. I wasn't trying to attack him with my inital rsponse and then I thought he was attacking me and, well, you read the forum. I will try to keep a closer eye on what I say in the future though, and thank you for reminding me. --Isolationistmagi (talk) 17:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The case of fangirls and David Gaider. I hope you don't mind me answering here, don't want to boggart your thread even more. So. I already explained how I deduced these are fangirls on the other side of the mike, and we both agree the term doesn't mean "someone who only cares about romances". Now, if anyone would like DA2, or at least dislike it less than other fandom segments, it's fangirls - because characters and relationships between them (not just romantic) is expansive, rather well executed part of the game, therefore is a significant pro against inevitable cons (compare someone who hates/doesn't care about that sort of things, for them it's either another con or null and void). David Gaider writes a lot of this stuff, he likes to talk about it, naturally he likes when other people talk favourably about it and is currently talking to people who a)liked stuff he wrote and like to talk about it favourably, b)generally aren't aggressive -- as a conclusion, they're not likely to ask questions like "So, when do you guys plan to launch Laidlaw out of a howitzer?" So he's in friendly environment - and still talks so cautiously as if a police squadron of corporate suits is breathing into the back of his head. Dude, you're among friends. Relax, will you? I hope I made myself somewhat clear. P.S.: Signed, Dorquemada (talk) 15:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :-) Minor edits Thank you for . Please remember to mark your edits as "minor" only if they truly are minor edits. In accordance with , a minor edit is one that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. Minor edits consist of things such as typographical corrections, formatting changes, or rearrangement of text without modification of content. Additionally, the of clear-cut vandalism and test edits may be labeled "minor". Thank you. --'D.' (talk · ) 17:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've been using them wrong. I suspected as much. Sometimes though, I would start a minor edit and check the box, and then make major edits and publish not remembering to take the check box off. I will try to be more careful. I'm terrible at properly using the Preview button and whatnot. Xelestial (talk) 17:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) He/she and they According to the Wiki policies we use "they" instead of "he/she" when we refer to Hawke or to the Warden, so don't mind me if I'll edit it back) We also never use "the player". Asherinka (talk) 18:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ugh that sounds terrible and unnatural because half time I read it I was like "who's they?" Oh, Hawke! But rules are rules. I was not aware of it. Sorry for making your job harder, this is why I don't edit, because I edit by how I think things should sound as writer and never bother to read rules XD Xelestial (talk) 18:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::NP) You can read it here: Dragon_Age_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Protagonist. I was surprised myself) :::Actually, you should be able to leave "the player" in some spots according to that as long as I was referring to the individual playing the game and not Hawke. Xelestial (talk) 18:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep, but the idea is that a character article is not a guide but rather a story told from Hawke's perspective. We had a nice argument about it recently when editing Merrill's article.. D) I think we should stick to Hawke/they) Asherinka (talk) 18:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) PS I replied here Talk:Anders ;) Asherinka (talk) 20:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to add: please don't be angry, I'm really grateful for any help and I meant well. Asherinka (talk) 11:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC)